Mi Razon De Vivir
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Al entrar al grupo, no se imagino que encontraria ahi una razon para vivir Capitulo 5 listo, siento el retraso
1. El Encuentro

**Mi Razón De Vivir**

_**Resumen:**__ Nunca imagino que después de haber asesinado a su clan, encontraría una razón para vivir en los Akatsuki._

_**Categoría: **__Aventuras, amistad, tragedia, humor, romance_

_**Rango: **__Lemon para mayores de EDAD_

_**Personajes: **__Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kizame, etc_

_**Personajes OC: **__Resha_

**Capitulo "1"**

_El Encuentro_

_**Resumen: **__Ya había asesinado a su clan, así que fue expulsado de la aldea y agregado al libro BINGO en rango S. Así que decide unirse a los AKATSUKI._

Ya había asesinado a todos en su clan, hasta ya le había exiliando, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que decir buscar a los Akatsuki y unirse a ellos por lo que empezó su viaje a donde se encontraba, después de caminar llega al lugar donde estaba la mayoría de los integrantes de los Akatsuki, entre ellos estaba una joven de cabello castallo, ojos cafés y tez blanca, se le conocía a esa joven como: _la señorita veneno_, ya que en su forma de pelear usaba veneno en sus armas, gases venosos y entre otras cosas con veneno, de tango que usaba eso, ella había logrado des inmune a su propios venenos. La joven miro al rancien llegando, arqueo una ceja analizando todo de él, quedando muy curiosa, ya que no le perimiría entrar en su alma cuando le miraba en los ojos, pronto la mirada el joven se topo con la se la señorita veneno, esta rápidamente desvió la mirada apenada.

-¿Le harás la prueba líder?-. Pregunta la joven mientras dirige ahora su mirada a su líder.

-Resha-. Responde calmadamente el líder.-Bien sabes que esa prueba se hace a todos, tú cuando entraste también la llevaste acabo-. Voltea mirando a la joven.- ¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Si-. La chica baja la mirada avergonzada de su pregunta.-Pero…-. Mirando al recién llegando.- Según se, el es Itachi Uchiha, quien asesino a todo su clan-. Voltea a ver a su líder.- ¿Aun así le pondrás aprueba?-.

-Señorita Veneno-. Y vuelve a ver a la dama.-Todos deben hacerlo-. Finaliza e invita al joven a seguiré para poner a prueba sus capacidades, mientras los demás Akatsuki se retira, Resha decide ir a seguir fortaleciéndose.

Siguiendo al líder, Itachi llega a un lugar de combate, así poder ver sus habilidades y saber si es material útil para la organización. Así que tan pronto entrar el joven Uchiha comienza con las pruebas, pasándolas todas satisfactoriamente. El líder a ver todo eso sonríe, y cuando finaliza la prueba, llama a Itachi para entregarle el abrigo que lo identificara como integrante de Akatsuki, una vez que se lo da, este ya puede retirarse y conocer a los demás integrantes, cuando sale de donde se encontraban. Da primero con la señorita veneno.

-Ho…la-. Dice con algo de timidez.-Veo que pasaste las pruebas felicidades-. Sonríe amablemente y le ofrece la mano.

Itachi por su parte solo la mira.-Gracias-. Es lo único que dice.

-Me llamo Resha-. Sonríe amablemente la muchacha.-O se me dice **Señorita Veneno**-. En una mano llevaba una cesta con varias hierbas, desde medicinales hasta venenosas.

-Mucho gusto-. Mirando de forma indiferente a la joven.-Me llamo Itachi Uchiha-. Mira después a otro lado.

-Si se de ti-. Resha sigue con su mirada fija en el.-Asesinaste a tu clan-.

El joven no dice nada y decide ignoran a la joven para seguir su camino, ese hecho deja a la muchacha algo helada, ya que no había conocido a nadie tan frio o serio como era Itachi, así que baja la mirada a sus hierbas y decide seguir su camino aparte.

Paso algo de tiempo desde esa forma de conocerse, todos los integrantes de los Akatsuki, salgo Resha e Itachi se había ido cada uno por su lado, la joven estaba sentada moliendo hierbas, mientras el Uchiha se encontraba sentando con los ojos cerrados, es decir se encontraba meditando para así saber que hacer más adelante, le gustaba a el tener bien organizando sus ideas, cuando en ese momento, le viene un ataque debido a su enfermedad que llevaba un tiempo atrás, comenzando a toser algo de sangre, la joven a ver eso deja a un lado sus pociones venenosas y va donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-¿Estás bien, Itachi?-. Se sienta a un lado de el.

El joven no dice nada y empuña la mano para que ella no vea la sangre que tenia ahí pero ella toma su mano para ver que tiene, Itachi se sorprende por la calidez de aquellas manos, la mira a sombrando a los ojos, viendo en ellos mucha compasión y ternura, cosa que le hacía extrañarse ya que hasta ahora en la mirada de los demás, solo había encontrando: **Codicia y deseos de tener el poder**, pero ella era diferente, lo cual le llevo a preguntarse: _¿Cómo fue que acabo uniéndose a los Akatsuki? _

La joven aprovechando ese rato que Itachi estaba distraído, le abre la mano y me sangre en ella, esto le sorprende y limpia la sangre.- ¿Estás enfermo?-. Rompe el silencio haciendo que Itachi vuelva en sí.

-Déjame solo-. Mirando a otro lado.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso-. Dice ella en tono apacible.-Confia en mí, ya que somos de la misma organización-. Sonríe con ingenuidad.

-¿Qué ganarías tú?-. Mirando a la joven.-Si me ayudas-.

-No se-. Responde.-Pero somos de lo mismo, así que es mí **deber** ayudarte-. Sonríe.

Itachi suspira.- ¿Cómo podrás ayudarme?-.

-Porque aparte de veneno, también se de hierbas medicinales-. Se levanta y camina buscando algunas que cree que podrían servir, una vez que las tiene comienza a molerlas para sacarles algo de su jugo y prepararle un brebaje que le ayude.-Esto retrasara la enfermedad en lo que encuentro lo ubicado para la cura-.

Itachi solo la escuchaba lo que decía, la verdad no le interesaba si vive o muere para el eso estaba de mas, de pronto la joven se levanta y camina hasta donde el se encontraba sentando, se arrodilla y deja el brebaje en su mano.

-Itachi-. Susurra ella con voz suave.-Se que no me pediste mi ayuda pero como eres parte de los Akatsuki, déjame intentarlo…-. Le sonríe amablemente.

El joven se queda perpeplejo ante aquella joven, ya que con solo verla, se podría ver que ella no era peligrosa, a diferencia de todos los que habitan los Akatsuki, así que no entendía como fue a unirse a ellos.

-Espero-. La voz de Resha lo hiso regresar.-Que nos llevemos bien, Itachi-. Lo mira mientras le sonríe.

-Lo mismo digo-. Responde Itachi con una indiferencia para después volver a ver fijamente.-Gracias por el brebaje-. Toma el botecito en su mano.

-No fue nada-. Resha lo mira y después se levanta para seguir preparando sus venenos.-Gracias a ti por confiar-. Finaliza perdiéndose en su labor.

-Solo-. Mirando a Resha.-No le digas a nadie sobre esto-.

Así que apartar de ese momento, Resha preparaba siempre los brebajes que le ayudaba a Itachi a seguir sano, ya que retrataban su enfermedad. Y como había dicho Itachi ella no le conto a los demás Akatsuki sobre que el Uchiha estaba enfermo, solo se limitaba a preparar venenos para sus propios combates y a preparar brebaje que ayudara a retrasar la enfermedad en lo que ella buscaba lo necesario para la cura definitiva. De ahí Resha paso más tiempo con Itachi, conociéndolo así mas a fondo pero aun no le decía como fue que se unió a los Akatsuki, tal vez mas tarde cuando crea que sea el momento de decirle pero para ese entonces, solo se concentraba en su labor.

_Continuara…._

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Si se que este capítulo me quedo corto pero por algo se empieza ¿no?, espero que les haya gustando la historia, si no pues más adelante habrá más acción, emoción y que sabe que podría pasar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, siento si me retraso pero ando siguiendo los fics de Vampire Knight y de Code Geass…Así que tenga paciencia._


	2. Tu historia parte 1

_**Capitulo "2"**_

¿Cuál Es Tu Pasado? Parte 1

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **__Por más que la vea, aun no sabe cómo fue que alguien tan noble y gentil como ella pudo terminar siendo exiliada y unirse a los Akatsuki, por esa pregunta comienza a despertar un interés en el por ella._

El sol salía, era un nuevo día, ya tenía unos meses que se había unido a los Akatsuki, había conocido a una chica muy peculiar en ese grupo, de mirada cálida pero que aun así era parte de ellos y una exiliada, la joven por su parte rara vez dirigía la palabras, ya que siempre estaba ocupada preparado sus venenos, antídotos y el brebaje que retrasaba la enfermedad de Uchiha, en lo que ella encontraba la forma de sanarlo completamente. La joven estaba tan concentrada ese día en el brebaje que no escucho que alguien entraba y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Saludos señoría veneno o ángel de la muerte-. Aquella voz masculina le llamo por los dos sobrenombres que se había ganado en todo este tiempo.-Me entere que pasaste todo el día con el nuevo-. Mirando a la chica.

Resha por su parte seguía concentrada en el brebaje, ya que los que le había preparado a Itachi estaba por agotarse y necesitaría mas así que no hiso mucho caso a su compañero que estaba con ella.

El joven cierra los ojos y suspira mientras mueve la cabeza suavemente y su cabello rubio se mueve con aquel movimiento.-De acuerdo, sigue haciendo lo tuyo-. Al decir eso se levanta y sale dejándola sola.

-¿Qué quieres que te **diga, Deidara**?-. Susurra la joven consciente de que su compañero se había marchado ya.-Al fin y acabo, no había mucho que decir-. Sigue trabajando.

Una vez que ella volvió a quedarse sola, siguió concentrándose en su trabajo, mientras en la una zona de entrenamiento de aquella organización, Itachi estaba practicando, ya que para él era fundamental estar en forma, para seguir haciéndole frente a sus enemigos y para un futuro enfrentarse a su hermano menor. Sus habilidades eran impresionantes, los kunai que lanzaba siempre deben en el blanco, su rapidez y agilidad era muy buena, era de esperarse de un Uchiha como él. Mientras entrenaba las puertas del cuarto de entrenamiento se abrieron, dando paso a la joven de cabello café.

-Wooow-. Exclama a ver los movimientos de Itachi.-Eres bueno, como es de imaginarse-. Tiene el brebaje en las manos.

Itachi deja su entrenamiento para después reaparecer frente a ella.-Gracias-. Fue lo único que el joven dijo, cuanto le quito prácticamente el brebaje de las manos.

Resha sonríe pícaramente ante la acción del joven.-No es nada-. Camina a la pared, se sienta en el suelo y se recarga.- ¿Llevas mucho practicando?-. Levanta la mirada para ver los ojos del Uchiha, los cuales tiene activado el sharingan.

-Si-. Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-¿Siempre tan serio?-. Sigue mirando al muchacho frente a ella.- ¿No sabes decir más de unas cuantas palabras?-.

Itachi no dice nada esta vez, solo abre la botellita y bebe el brebaje, sintiendo como las propiedades curitavas retrasan su enfermedad.

Resha suspira y mira el techo.-Bueno espero en ese caso comenzar a llevarme mejor contigo-. Mirándolo de reojo.-Haber si así me dices más de unas cuantas palabras-. Sonríe irónicamente.

-Mejor-. Itachi va donde ella y se sienta a su lado.-Cuentame algo de ti-. El Uchiha la miro con algo de interés.

La joven lo miro arqueando una ceja.- ¿Cómo qué?-. Pregunto extrañada por eso.

-Tú historia-. Respondió el.- ¿Cómo fue que te exiliaron?-.

-Larga historia-. Responde Resha mirando a otro lado.-La verdad después te cuento todo lo que desees saber-. Al decir eso se levanto y salió de la zona de entrenamiento.-Sigue entrando, Itachi, nos vemos más tarde-. Al decir eso cierra las puertas tras ella, mientras se queda parada mirando el suelo, siente como una lágrima desciende por sus mejillas cayendo así al suelo.

-Maldita sea-. Susurra para sí misma.-Nunca debí haber creído en ti…por tu culpa estoy así-. Cerrando los ojos recordando su pasado.

La forma en que la joven lo dejo, hiso que Itachi se sintiera molesto y ofendido, nadie le había hecho lo que ella hiso y eso no le había agradado de ella, así que se levanto y enfoco su ira que ahora mismo sentía en su entrenamiento, ya que no podría salir tras ella y golpearla por lo que hiso, hasta alguien como él sabe que eso sería de cobardes o de patanes.

-Resha-. Mientras lanza un Kunai.-No sé por qué te comportas así-. Cae al suelo de pie mirando a la puerta.-Pero lo sabré tarde o temprano-. Sus ojos pasan de negro a tener el sharigan nuevamente activado.

En ese momento entra otro de la organización Akatsuki, Kizame.

-Buenas-. Mirando al joven.-Acabo de ver a Resha, estaba como ¿llorando?-. Mira a Itachi.- ¿le abras hecho algo?-.

Itachi a saber que ella había llorado, se queda quieto pensando en que pudo hacerla sentir así para que llore, no se la podía imaginar con lagrimas en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés, su piel blanca y sus hermosa cabellera castaña… ¿Pero? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué en pensar en ella se sentía así y recordaba cada una aparecía y de su forma de ser? Después de sacar eso de su mete vuelve la mirada al joven azul.

-No se-. Fue lo único que respondió.-Le habrá pasado algo-.

Kizame se encoje de hombres, desde que Resha se unió a ellos, nadie la había visto llorar porque sabía esconderse ante todos muy bien, así que para él era raro verla en tal estado.

-Bueno-. Finalmente dice algo.-Sera mejor que me acompañes, Itachi-. Dice Kizame a su compañero.-Nuestro líder quiere hablar con nosotros-. Sale de la sala de entrenamiento.

Itachi ve a Kizame así que lo sigue.

Resha había salido fuera del lugar, esta vez no llevaba el abrigo de los akatsuki, ya que solo quería olvidarse de todo, se acerca a un lago y mira en su rostro, no podría creer que esté llorando ya que desde aquel funesto día, se prometió no volver a llorar. Suspira suavemente y cierra los ojos comenzando a tararea una canción para tranquilizarse.

-Algún día-. Susurra para sí misma. -Daré con esa persona y pagara lo que me hiso y me hiso hacer-. Mirando con tanto dolor y resentimiento al cielo.-Juro que para con lagrimas de sangre el daño que hiso-. Aprieta los puños causando heridas en las palmas de las manos las cuales sangran.

Itachi sigue a Kizame por el edificio en donde se reunía los Akatsuki para ir a ver a su líder, una vez que lo ven este les da las órdenes que deben seguir, Pein, le dice a Itachi que junto con Resha vayan a una misión y le da los detallas de lugar al que irán, una vez que se marcha para buscar a la muchacha, se queda con Kizame a quien le da otra misión. Ahora que Itachi tiene una misión junto Resha, así que ahora podría saber de lo que la jovencita era capaz de hacer y porque ella siento alguien tan noble pudo ser parte de los Akatsuki. Pero bueno eso lo sabría con el tiempo. Mientras la joven regresaba con su compañeros ya después de haberse relajado, sabia oculta su pasado pero sabía que a ser una ninja de clase S en el libro de **Bingo**, no lo podría ocultar pos siempre. Así que después de pensarlo tanto tiempo, si quería ganarse la confianza de Itachi para que le deje ayudarle, ya que sabía que los Uchiha son orgullosos, y más un hombre como él, contrabajos y acepto que le dejara preparar los brebajes que le ayude a retrasar su enfermedad. Y si sabía por otros su pasado eso no le ayudaría a que Itachi confianza en ella, así que ya estaba decido, le contaría su pasado lo más pronto **posible**.

-Mejor ahora que nunca-. Susurra para sí misma mientras ingresaba al lugar donde habitaba la organización.

La chica siguió caminado apresuradamente chocando así con a quien quería encontrar, pero ella no alcanzo a reacio y cayó al piso de sentón.

-Auchs-. Se quejo sobándose.-Oye fíjate por donde caminas-. Sus actitud dócil y dulce había cambiando en ese momento.

-Hm-. Fue su única respuesta mirando a la chica en el suelo.-Fuiste tú la que choco-. Arquea la ceja mirándola.

-Al menos pudiste haberme ayudado-. Se quejo y se levanto.-Itachi-. Mirando al joven fijamente.

El joven la mira solamente sin decir nada mientras la chica se acomoda sus ropas y se arregla el cabello, después mira al Uchiha. Y sonríe acercándose a él.

-Tal vez más adelante te cuente o se muestre todo sobre mí-. Lo mira fijamente.

Itachi arquea una ceja y no dice nada, solamente sigue caminado dejándola atrás.-Ven conmigo-. Susurra.-Tenemos una misión-. Finaliza.

¿Una misión? Perfecto, se decía así misma, así pasaría tiempo con Itachi y podría decirle su pasado y todo lo que el desearía saber. La joven sigue al Uchiha sin decir nada solo se le queda mirando por atrás, el abrigo de los Akatsuki, no le dejaba apreciar nada de él pero se imaginaba como seria, después en su mente viene la mirada profunda de Itachi que sentía como si le leyera el alma, ante la hecho la chica se sonroja y desvía la mirada a otro lado… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Después que la sangre se le bajara de las mejillas, vuelve la miraba a Itachi quien seguía caminado frente a ella, sin decir palabra alguna, ella solo se limitaba a seguirlo.

-"Tu deseas saber de mi"-. Dice en pensamientos.-"Pero yo también deseo saber de ti"-. Suspira y sigue caminando, si él deseaba saber de ella, lo justo sería que también le diga todo sobre el pero sabía que eso no pasaría, con el tiempo que apenas le conoce, sabía que prefería no decir nada sobre él, ya que… ¿Para qué hacerlo?...Si todo lo que se _debía_ saber lo decía sus acciones pero lo que no le podría confesar aun y mas porque ella aun no era de su confianza, es que tras sus acciones se escondía unas razones muchos más profundas.

Tal vez con el tiempo, cuando sepa el tipo de persona que es, se las diría, mientras lo mejor según Itachi, es mantearla al margen de todo esto. Pero por ahora solo ella sería su compañera de equipo y nada más, solo eso ya que para Itachi, Resha es alguien de quien poco sabe y que solo le ayuda en los brebajes que retrasan su enfermedad, para el ella solo era eso… Así que sigue concentrando en su objetivo en esta misión, ya habrá tiempo para que ambos se conozcas mutuamente.

_Continuara…_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola espero que les este gustando este fic y pues como es mi primer fic de naruto, me gustaría que me dieran una mano y me señalen algunos errores que pueda tener para que así no los comenta nuevamente en capítulos futuros o fics futuros que haga de Naruto, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…Hasta el próximo capi._


	3. Tu historia parte 2

**Mi Razon De Vivir**

**Capitulo 3**

Tu historia parte 2

**Resumen: **En el transcurso del deber, ella decide sin saber el por que, contarle la verdad sobre ella a Itachi, esperando asi lograr algo de confiaza, ya que si son compañeros, deberia tenersela mutuamente.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablaron, con tranquilidad, y hasta ahora no se a logrado tener mas avanzes en su relacion de equipo, lo cual era algo verderamente frustrante para ambos, ya que si iba a trabajar juntos, mejor comenzar a llevarse bien. La chica camina mirando fijamente a su compañero, quien noo habia dicho ni una sola palabra, suspira y se detiene de golpe, lo que hace que Itachi tambien se detenga.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Mirando fijamente a la chica.

Ella llevanta la mirada y lo mira.-Yo...deseo saber mas de ti-. Finaliza.

-¿Porque-. Su mirada es fria y penentrante.- Todo lo que se sabe, todos lo sabe-. Responde.

-Pero yo quiero saberlo de ti-. Mirandolo decidida.-Por favor, Itachi-.

El jove Uchiha a ver la determinacion de la chica, suspira y mira al frente.-Sera mejor seguir, ya cuando tengas que descansar, te contare por que veo que eres una de las que no se da porvencidas-. Comienza a caminar.

Al escuchar eso, la joven sonrie y sige su camino a lado de su compañero.-Gracias-. Susurra al estar a su lado.

-Eso si-. Mira de reojo a la joven.-Tendras que contarme de ti tambien-.

La joven voltea a verlo, y asisnte con la cabeza, era lo justo, ella sabia de él, asi que él merecia saber de ella. Mientras su camino siguio tranquilo y calmando, sin nada de que preocuparse. Caminaron hasta llegar aun pueblo, donde pidierón una habitación doble, para pueda estar y a la vez no en el mismo cuarto, solo que en diferentes camas. Una vez que les dan las llavez, ambos se van a ese cuarto, abren la puerta y entrar, la chica al entrar se quita el sombrero de paja y la capa negra de nubes rojas, se sube a la cama y se acuesta-

-Vaya viaje-. Susurra cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco.-Al menos hoy dormiremos en camas suaves y calientitas-. Destiende la cama y se mete entre las sabanas.-¿Y bien?-. Mira a Itachi que se habia ido a su cama y estaba acostado, sin el sombrero de paja y sin su capa.-¿Me diras de ti?-. Mirandolo desde la cama donde ella se encontraba.

Itachi sin mirarla, se sienta en su cama con la miraba baja.-Pero...¿Recuerdas el trato?-. Mirando por la ventana.

-Hai-. Abraza un cojin.- Lo recuerdo, tu me cuentas de ti y yo te cuento de mi-. Sonrie.

Mirando por la ventana el Uchiha suspira y cierra los ojos recordados esos dias.-Como sabras...yo fui que asesino a su clan etero-. Aprienta las manos en recordar todo.-Pero...-Suspira.-Todo fue por el bien de la aldea Konoha-. Finaliza.-Mi clan iba a dar un golpe de estado, y eso iba a ocasionar muchas muertes, como vi como sufrieron todos en la guerra pasada, no quise que eso se repita, asi que cuando fui acusado de asesinar a mi mejor amigo, tome la decision de matar a todos, ya que se tenia sospecha de mi-. Baja la cabeza.-Eso fue lo mas doloroso que pude hacer, mate a mis amigos, mi padres, mi novia-. Se cubre la cara con las manos.-Pero todo fue por evitar un mal mayor, deje a mi hermano vivo para que me mate-. Finaliza.

La joven escucha atenta todo el relato de Itachi, sorprediendose de algunas cosas, se levanta y sin saber el porque lo abraza por atras, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del joven.-Debio ser dificil para ti-. Susurra.-Lo mio no fue tan tragico-. Se sienta y le levanta el rostro para que le mire a los ojos.-Es mi turno de contarte-. Sonrie dulcemente.-Fue hace algunos años atras, yo vivia con mi hermana mayor, ella era una gran ninja, y le admiraba, habia cuidado de mi como una madre a su hija, ya que nuestros padres habian muerto tragicamente. Asi que ella tomo el rol de hermana y madre para mi-. Suspira recordando esos dias felices.-Pero un dia fue engañada y atento contra Konoha, por lo tanto fue buscada por todo el amor y el cariño que me dio, yo me autoculpe y dije que ella solo fue a retenerme para hacerme regresar y enfrentar el jucio pero no me creyeron, capturaron a mi hermana y se la llevaron, yo me fui de la aldea sabiendo que eso me convertiria en renegada pero no me importo, sin mi hermana no tenia razones para quedarme-. Suspira.- Despues de un tiempo me uni a Akatsuki por que segun su lider me ayudaria a recuperar a mi hermana-. Mirando el techo.

Itachi habia escuchado su relato y mira de nuevo por la ventana.-Aun asi fue triste-. Susurra.

-Pero no tan triste como lo que te paso a ti-. Agrega Resha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirando la luna por la ventana pensando el lo que estaria por pasar mas adelante...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Hola todos espero que les este gustando, siento mucho si el capitulo quedo corto, en realidad tenia mas, pero se fue la luz...y lamentablemente no se guardo nada, asi que tube que comenzar a escribrirlo de nuevo, pero espero que pronto los demas capitulos sean mas largo y emocionantes...nos estamos leyendo._


	4. Tu mirada

**Mi razón de Vivir**

**Capitulo 4**

Tu mirada

**Resumen: **Después de haber descansado, Resha e Itachi se pone en marcha para cumplir la mision que debian completar ese dia para el lider Akatsuki.

Ambos jovenes ninjas habia descansado lo suficiente para poder realizar lo que Pein les habia dicho que hicieran, después de la convesacion de anoche, ambos se sentia un poco mas cercanos, pues habia compartido la tragica historia y la razón por la cual se habia unido a la organizacion Akatsuki.

-Buenos dias Itachi-. Responde la joven en lo que se tallaba los ojos despues de aquel descanso.-¿Estas listo?-. Pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama que el habia tocado dormir.

Itachi escucha la voz de su compañera por lo cual abre los ojos para mirarla.-Si, lo estoy-. Se levanta estirandose un poco para estar un poco mas relajado.-Creo que ya es hora que sigamos con la mision-. Responde en lo que toma la capa de nubes roja para ponersela.

-Bien vamos-. Responde la joven parandose y acomodadose el cabello, mientras salia del cuarto seguida por el Uchiha, para asi primero ir a desayunar y de ahi con la mision que debian llevar acabo sobre la localizacion de una bestia con cola para atraparla y llevarla con Pein.

Ambos sale de establecimiento para buscar un lugar donde comer, asi pensar en donde deberia ir primero para hacer esas investigaciones, mientras aprovecharian para ir conociendose mejor y asi ser un mejor equipo en ese asunto y podres llevar bien una labor, ambos sabia que no eran malos, que las circustacias de cada uno los orillo a unirse a Akatsuki y ser tachados como ninjas renegados de Konoha y ser uno de los mas buscados. Una vez que encuentra un lugar para comer, pasa y pide algo, en lo que esperan se quedan platicando un rato.

-¿Si mataste a todo tu clan?-. Preguntaba Resha al Uchiha.-¿Por que no mataste a tu hermano menor?-. Lo mira fijamente esperando alguna respuesta.

Itachi mira a su compañera, suspira pesadamente mientras miraba su te.-Si, los mate a todos-. Responde de forma seria.-Sasuke lo deje vivir por que mi plan es que él mismo me mate, cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte-. Finaliza bebiendo un poco de su te.

La joven se queda sorprendida ante tal respuesta, pues no esperaba algo como asi pero lo imaginaba, alguien como él no seria capaz de matar a todo su clan sin una buena razon, la tenia y como era de imaginarse para él, lo mas importate era ser castigado por alguien de su clan, Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi, era ajeno a todo lo que su clan pensaba sobre el golpe de estado, asi que era normal que él deseara eso. La joven se queda pensando un poco pues sabia que la celda de la vengaza solo traia sufrimiento y pena a los demas.

-Itachi-. Susurra la joven mirando a su compañero.-¿Que pasaria si las cosas no sale como tu piensas?-. Pregunto preocupada, pues eso era lo que mas le incomodaba.

-Ya tengo todo planeado, deje que Sasuke pensara que yo solo queria ser mejor que mi clan-. Mirando su te con cierta nostalgia.-Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlos, seguire fingiendo y hasta le hare pensar que voy tras sus ojos-. Finaliza.

Despues de ese intercambio de palabras, la joven se quedo callada, pensando en como las cosas podria torcerse en ese momento, ella no deseaba que el esfuerzo de Itachi, sea desviando pero ella lo miraba bien seguro de esa decision asi que no pudo seguir hablando de lo inmcomoda que se sentia, suspira pesadamente, sin decir nada por ahora, pues no deseaba hacer que el Uchiha sintiera que ella era una metiche en lo no deberia. La comida llego y ambos comieron en silencio, no se decian nada, Itachi termina de comer y se levanta, quedando atras de ella, pone una mano en su hombro.

-Resha-. Le llama suavemente, haciendo que ella **voltera** a mirarlo.-¿Porque de pronto te quedaste callada?-. Pregunto sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos.

La joven se sonroja por la intensidad de esa miraba por lo que baja los ojos y suspira con pesades.-No deseo..._**incomodarte**_ como si estuviera interrangando-. Finaliza dando una respuesta algo timida.

Itachi sonrie ante la respuesta y se agacha quedando su rostro contra el de ella, centimentro a centimetro, podia sentir la respiracion mutuamente, lo que hiso que Resha se pusiera mas roja, esos ojos la miraba de forma intesa como si deseara leer su alma, cosa que hiso que la joven sintiera mariposas en el estomago, que era lo que comenzaba a sentir, seria posible que comenzara a amarlo...**Imposible**...Ella apenas lo estapa conociendo, ademas no creia en el amor a _primera vista_, asi que no podia ser eso, pero lo que si sabia...es que esa **mirada** la dejaba sin aliento a tal punto que el rubor en sus mejillas fue mas notorio, Itachi se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, sin apartar los ojos de los de la joven...

_Continuara..._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola, siento mucho si el capitulo me volvio a salir corto pero como tenia el fic abandonado desde 2011, pense que deberia actualizar aunque sea poco, y hoy escribi el capitulo de un fic y otro fic de un capitulo solamente, asi que mi neurona esta practicamente muerta, pero espero que los proximos capitulos sean mas de su agrado, gracias y lamento la gran demora..._


	5. Soledad

**Capitulo 5**

Soledad

**Resumen del Capitulo: **Ella no puede evitar sentirse sola, aunque este en una mision acompadaña con Itachi, no logra calmar el dolor que tiene su corazon, el Uchiha esta al tanto de esto, ayudando a que ella se sintienra mejor por que al fin y acabo era su compañera de equipo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya habia llegado el día, el sol entraba por la ventana despertando ambos jovenes que se encontraba durmiendo en sus respectivas camas, la joven siente la luz en sus ojos y se despierta tallandose la mirada, mientras se estira y se levanta para ir a tomar un baño antes de esperar que Itachi se despierta. En el baño la joven se quita sus ropas dejando a descubierto su hermosos y bien perfectos senos con sus rosados pezones, se quita la falda y despues los mañoes, dejando mas a descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, se pasa la mano por su cabello para acercarse al espejo y mirarse.

-Nada ma-. Se dice para si misma y le abre llave dejando salir de ambas aguas, fria y caliente para que estuviera templado, en lo que espera se sienta mirando el techo, su pecho se movia suavemente por cada respiracion que hacia, suspira pesadamente, recordando lo que habia pasado tiempo atras con su hermana...

_**Flash Back**_

Era un hermoso día, ambas hermanas entrenaba para ser mejores kunoichis, daba su _mayor_ esfuerzo en lo que ellas hacia, totalmente ajeno a lo que podria pasar, la verdad eran tiempos de paz en la aldea.

-Hermana-. Corre una pequeña Resha para abrazar a su hermana mayor.-Te quiero gracias por todo-. Dice con una sonrisa sin apartarse de su querida hermana.

La joven mayor toma a la pequeña en brazos, su rostro no se notaba pero se sentia la calidez y la amabilidad que le daba a su querida hermanita.-Yo tambien te quiero Resha-. Besa la frente de su hermana...despues todo se puso oscuro...

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Justo en ese momento no sabia pero una lagrima habia aparecido en su mejilla, se tallo los ojos y suspira mientras mira que la tina estaba a punto de desborarse, rapidamente se apresura cerrarle a la llave pero se resbala, esta apunto de golpearse contra el lavabo cuando siente que alguien le toma la mano, se voltea y se sorprende a ver que fue Itachi que la salvo de un posible daño celebrar, se quedo callada sin saber que decirle, cuando entonces se da cuenta de un detalle...ella seguia...**desnuda** y frente a Itachi que es hombre, rapidamente se suelta y toma una toalla mirando al Uchiha.

-No sabes que es de mala educacion ver a una chica cuando se baña-. Le replica algo molesta y sonrojada de que el Uchiha la haya visto desnuda.

-Vaya forma de agradecer-. Suspira un poco mientras la mira fijamente.-Si no hubiera entrado, te pegas contra el lavabo-. Dicho eso sale del baño.

Sonrojada de que Itachi la haya visto, suspira y entra a la tina comenzando a bañarse, mientras se queda relajada y no sabia por que sintio pena de que el Uchiha la halla visto y en vez de enojo como suele ser normalmente, bueno es algo sin importacia penso, mientras solo se quedo ahi para seguir bañandose, en cuando a Itachi, sale del baño y se sienta en la cama, recostadose, boztesa y se quedo algo dormido, sin querer comienza a soñar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, soñaba lamer y chupar esos senos, esos pezones, cuando su mente estaba por ir mas halla, escucha la voz de Resha despertandolo.

-Listo Itachi puesdes bañarte-. Responde con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, evitando que su cuerpo desnudo quede descubierto.-En lo que me visto pasa salir a la mision que Pain nos a dado-. Dicho eso se acerca tomando su ropa, en lo que su compañero se levanta y entra al baño para igual bañarse, al escuchar el agua correr, Resha no puede evitar imaginar el cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha completamente mojado, su cabello largo pegando a su cuerpo, las gotas recorrerlo cada parte, se muerde el labio inferior para contener el deseo que comenzaba a sentir.

Pronto el agua deja de correr y del baño sale Itachi con una toalla cubriendo su entre pierna, la joven ya estaba vestida y al verlo se sonroja mucho, pero opta por salir para dejar que el Uchiha se cambie. La verda eso que acabo de ver la impresino, tenia tantos deseos de descubrir nuevas sensaciones, al parecer fue mala idea ponerlos en equipo, suspira y baja a la cafeteria a comer algo, esperando a que su compañero la alcanze.

Itachi se quita la toalla, dandose cuenta de algo realmente vergonzoso que agradecio que Resha no lo hubiera notado, pero su pene estaba erecto, todo por haber fantaseado con ella despues de haberla visto desnuda, suspira y se sienta en la cama tratando de relajarse para que se le pasara, paso algo de tiempo, cuando por fin habia pasado, se viste y baja para alcanzar a su compañera, que se notaba que habia comenzando a comer sin él.

-Vaya hasta que bajas-. Dice mientras terminaba.-Como no bajabas comence a comer sola-. Suspira un poco pues la soledad no era algo que le agradaba.

Ante las palabras el Uchiha se sonroja y mira a otro lado.-No fue mi intencion, tenia algo que antender primero-. Dice con algo de pena en la voz.

-No importa ahora-. Responde la joven a su compañero.-Te espero hasta que termines de comer, de ahi seguimos con la mision-. Sonrie y siguo tomando un jugo.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo espero a que le trajeran la comida, una vez que termino de comer, se levanta, ambos pagan y se van para seguir con aquel viaje que tenia pendiente, Resha seguia a Itachi sin decir nada, este se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y se detiene haciendo que la joven chocara con él y callera al piso.

-Itei-. Se queja mientras se sobaba el trasero.-Itachi...¿Porque te detienes de pronto?-. Pregunta algo molesta y se levanta, el Uchiha la abraza fuertemente, dejando a la chica sorprendida de lo que hizo.-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta sin salir de su asombro.

-Yo si estoy bien-. Responde a la pregunta hecha por la joven.-Pero tu-. Le toma el rostro con las manos.-Dime...¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta acariciando las mejillas de la joven.

-¿EH?-. Sorprendida por lo que Itachi hacia.-Si estoy...-. Antes de que siguiera Itachi la calla con un beso, la joven se sonroja pero cierra los ojos respondiendo el beso, abrazando a su compañero.

Al sentir que le regresa el beso, el joven la braza y baja besandole el cuello, haciendo que Resha se estremesca mientras le abre la gabardina de nubes robas dejandola caer al piso, él se quita tambien la suya, a fortundamente por donde pasaban no circulaba personas, era una zona abandonada del bosque, la acuesta sobre la gabardina mientras sigue besandole el cuello, sus manos baja metiendolas dentro de la camisa de la chica, acariciando su piel mientras ella se sonroja y se estremece, en verdad en haberse visto en tales condiciones antes habia despertado el deseo de ambos.

Itachi aparta sus labios del cuello de la chica y le acerca a su oido.-Si no me detienes no voy a parar-. Dice mordiendo suavemente el oido de la joven.

La joven nego, deseaba probar mas sin importar lo que pasara, asi que le quita la camisa a Itachi dejando aun lado, el Uchiha a ver eso, le abre tambien la de ella, comenzando nuevamente a besarle el cuello, sus manos bajan acariciandole las piernas, Resha se sonrojaba y gemia suavemente, mientras sus manos llegan hasta su pantalon comenzando a quitarselo, en lo que Itachi seguia desnudando a su compañera, le aparta el bra dejando sus senos descubiertos, ya los habia visto sin querer pero de cerca eran aun mas hermosos, se acerca a ellos comenzando a lamer uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Resha gimiera suavemente, ella le aparta finalmente el pantalon, comenzando a ahora a sacarle la ropa interior, sintiendo el pene de Itachi rosar contra sus piernas, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera.

Itachi la mira y sonrie mientras le retira ahora a ella toda sus ropas quedando en el mismo estado, ambos desnudos, baja nuevamente besandole y lamiendole los senos, comenzando a bajar por su cuerpo, lamiendo y besado por donde pasaba, mete la lengua en su obligo, jugando mientras una mano la lleva a la vagina de la chica comenzando a meterle los dedos estimulandola, Resha se arquea y gime, tomando el pene de Itachi comenzando a masturbarlo, en lo que toda su piel se enchinaba, dejando salir asi un gran suspiro.

El Uchiha, vuelve a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica, le abre las piernas mirando la vagina de Resha, se relame y baja comenzando a besarla y lamerla, la chica se estremecia y gemia abriendo mas sus piernas para darle mas comodidad al joven, acariciando su cabello mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-Ahhh, Itachi-. Gime el nombre del Uchiha completamente fuera de si.-Yo igual quiero probarte-. Sonrojada mirando a Itachi besarle y lamerle la vagina.

Al escuchar esas palabras el Uchiha sonrie y se separa, recostandose sobre su tunica mientras pone a la joven sobre él, dejando que la vagina de ella le diera en el rostro, mientras su pene quedaba frente al rostro de la joven, Resha sonrie y toma el pene de Itachi comenzando a lamerlo, haciendo que el Uchiha gimiera y unde la boca en la vagina de la joven chupandola y besandola, mientras ella ahora mete el pene de Itachi en su boca comenzando a chuparo aprentandolo con los labios.

Ambos se desgustaba mutuamente, sintiendo ese cosquillo plancero recorrer sus cuerpos, minutos despues ambos se corren en sus bocas, bebiendo los fluidos de cada uno, despues se separan e Itachi la toma de la cintura recostandola sobre la tunica akatsuki, le abre las piernas comenzando a acercarle el pene a la vagina, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No se por que terminamos haciendo esto-. Responde rozando su pene contra la entrada de ella.-Solo deseaba verte bien-. Dice acercandose recostandose sobre ella besandola.

Resha corresponde a su beso, abrazandolo.-Sera por que comenzamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro-. Responde mientras deja que se acomode sobre ella.

Itachi la beso y comenzo a penentrarla, sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba, la chica aprienta las manos y de su vagina comienza a salir algo de sangre, mostrandole al Uchiha que la joven era virgen, le sonrie la acaricia para hacer que distraiga ese dolor que sentia, la sigue besando esperando que se acostubrara a él, cuando siente que ella desea que siga, Itachi comienza a mover sus caderas de arriba para abajo, comenzando asi a penentrarla, mientras la besaba tiernamente acariciando su cuerpo.

Sus gemidos eran ahogados en aquel beso, sintiendo como el pene de Uchiha entraba y salia de ella, mientras lo abraza por la cintura con sus piernas, la besaba de forma intesa y apasionada, se separa besandole el cuello, mientras jugaba con los senos de Resha, penentrandola de forma intesa y apasionada, bajando con su cuerpo comenzando a besarle y lamerle nuevamente los senos, se sienta tomandola de la cintura dejandola sobre él, subiendo y abajandola sobre su pene, mientras la escuchaba gemir, sonrie y le acaricia el rostro.

-Ahh ahh, Itachi, Ahhh me gusta sigue-. Gimiendo le pedia mas, mientras el Uchiha antendia a lo que decia, la abraza apegandose mas a ella.

-Mmm, Resha, dios ahhh-. Sudando besaba cada parte de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba por llegar.-Pronto me voy a correr-. Decia lamiendole el cuello.

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron pronto llegaron al orgasmo tocando asi juntos el cielo, en lo que el Uchiha la llenaba con todo su ser, dejando escapar un largo y sonoro gemido, que se unia al de ella, pronto ambos quedaron cansados recostados, sudados, sobre la tunica, cubiertos con la otra, esperado reponerse pronto de lo que habia pasado, tal hecho lo habia hecho que se acercaran mas, pero aun asi habria mas obstaculos que superar...claro ambos los enfrentarian juntos, pero por ahora no deseaban pensar en otra cosa, Itachi la beso para quedar recostado entre sus senos descansado, mientras Resha lo abrazaba, solo pensando en lo que habia pasado, suspira y se quedo ahi a su lado...

Continuara...

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Hola a todos, como les va? espero que bien, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue, mis fanfics lemons siempre son muy picantes, en fin espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos luego...les mando un abrazo y besos psicologico, cuidense...!_


End file.
